Natsume's Infinite Playlist
by huyutfsakura
Summary: What happens when Natsume's mind creates a world that his music plays? Only you know! All hell will break lose! Join Natsume and his Ipod touch on a music world that readers choose, and it can also be love songs! Rated Teen just in case! Enjoy Huyu-chan.
1. Preview Summary

Natsume's Infinite Playlist

x-o-x-o

Music surrounds

People in love or not

But music always brings

Something someone can't

x-o-x-o

Huyu-chan : Hey! For all of you who were waiting for me to finally make a new story, here is is! Natsume's infinite Playlist! The main plot of the story will be told right now. Natsume brings his ipod to school, and every songs he listens to changes the setting and characters around him. Might be a love song or a hurtful song, but only you guys who review can choose the song! That's right choose the song!! Oh and who you want in the song, so vote for your favourite pairing okay and your favourite songs! The format of the story is, the title first than a quote. After that the chapter and the name of the song, I'll post the lyrics and the events start! Enjoy the preview guys!

Chapter P (Preview)

Natsume sat on the window ledge, his eyes slowly watched a petal fall from his favorite Sakura Tree. "Hey everybody! Today you can listen to you Ipods for the whole day!" Narumi exclaimed as he walked in. His hair was in a ponytail and he was wearing a read sweatshirt with skinny jeans, along with black boots. "Hurray! RUN BEFORE YOU GO BLIND!" All of the girls said as they pulled out their ipods and their sunglasses. "Ne, Natsume? Are you going to listen too?" He heard a voice call to him. Mikan sat there, next to the window with one of her ear plugs out, she was flipping through her ipod touch when she finally found her song. "I suppose." Natsume said as he too was pulling out his Ipod touch. His hands picked up his red earplugs and jammed them in his ears. He flipped through the songs, his head was getting dizzy. Then he jumped down from the ledge and landed near his desk. His eyes flickered and soon fell asleep. All he knew was that his imagination can run wild while listening to music. He awoke to a black room, a fairy called to him. "Natsume! You can use only 3 things in your mind. The skip button to skip a song, the fast forward button to let you fast forward the song 20 seconds, and the stop song that will return you to this room. You have battery life you know! Every time you get hurt you lose 2% of batter life you only got 100% so far! Good luck and embrace yourself for the song that lies ahead." With that warning the fairy disapperead into the darkness. "What?" Natsume said as he heard repeated the words in his mind. Then he suddenly got it, the floor broke into pieces and he started to fall. He landed loudly and he furrowed his brows together. To his sight he only found the song that he played actually controlled his mind. And that song was…

Chapter P End.

Huyu-chan: Please Read and Review! Also include this, what song you want Natsume to be in, what pairing is the song for, and what you thought about it! Read and Review Please!!


	2. I wanted you Mikan x Natsume

Natsume's Infinite Playlist

x-o-x-o

The world only plays a small part

You live your life and you're done

Nothing really seems for you

But you play the heroine in your own way

x-o-x-o

Huyu-chan: Hello~ I've decided to actually do something originally not mentioned. I've planned to do my songs BUT, at the end of every chapter I'll give you the readers a choice between 5 songs. The song that has the most votes will be played, and also the most votes for the pairing gets to go with the song! So choose wisely! For the first song I decided to play one of my favourite songs. Note : I don't own Gakuen Alice! Happy Thanksgiving everyone it's a bite early but hope you have a good one!

Special Thanks : Chiaki Harukaze, Akki Rikki, Muchalu, teh-crazeh-one, Live For You, choOchOo8, Denden07, agus-chan, black neko hime, for reviewing my story!

Chapter 1 : I wanted you – Ina, Mikan x Natsume

I Wanted You – Ina, Mikan x Natsume (Most requested pair) (I don't own the Lyrics or the song and I don't own the characters Higuchi Tachibana does.)

Lately I've been thinking 'bout what I can do  
I've been stressing to fall back in love with you  
I'm so sorry that I couldn't follow through  
But I can't go on this way  
I've got to stop it babe  
You've been wonderful in all that you can be  
But it hurts when you say that you understand me  
So believe me I, I am sorry I.. I am sorry I, I

I wanted you to be there when I fall  
I wanted you to see me through it all  
I wanted you to be the one I love  
I wanted you, I wanted you  
I wanted you to hold me in my sleep  
I wanted you to show me what I need  
I wanted you to know just how down deep  
I wanted you, I wanted you

I've been pushing hard to open up the door  
Trying to take us back to where we were before  
But I'm done I just can't do this anymore  
Cause we can't be mended  
So let's stop pretending now  
We've been walking round in circles for some time  
And I think we should head for the finish line  
So believe me I, I am sorry I.. I am sorry I, I

I wanted you to be there when I fall  
I wanted you to see me through it all  
I wanted you to be the one I love  
I wanted you, I wanted you  
I wanted you to hold me in my sleep  
I wanted you to show me what I need  
I wanted you to know just how down deep  
I wanted you, I wanted you, yeah

I, I I'm so sorry baby but  
I, I I've got to pack up and leave but  
I, I'll always remember how we came close to be  
And what I wanted to be  
I wanted you baby  
Oooooh Yeahh  
I wanted you  
I wanted, I wanted you

I wanted you to be there when I fall (I wanted you to be there, yeahhh)  
I wanted you to see me through it all  
I wanted you to be the one I love (Ooh ooh)  
I wanted you, I wanted you (I wanted you oh)  
I wanted you to hold me in my sleep  
I wanted you to show me what I need (I wanted you to know me just how down deep yeah)  
I wanted you to know just how down deep (I wanted you to know just how)  
I wanted you, I wanted you  
I wanted you  
I.. I wanted you, I wanted you

I Wanted You

Lately I've been thinking 'bout what I can do

Mikan sat on her bed, her head rested on the silky covers of her bedroom. She sighed heavily as she sat up to pull a pillow towards her chest. Her shoes pulled off and she crouched on her covers. "What can I do? We were never meant to be." She said, sadness and loneliness filled her tone.

I've been stressing to fall back in love with you

Her heart ached so much, with the pain and love she gave to him. "How can I fall in love with you again?" She sobbed and threw the pillow across the room. Her hands covered her head, which laid on her knees. Tears spread like fire down her cheeks.

I'm so sorry that I couldn't follow through

She remembered the way she held his hand. She couldn't so this! She couldn't go through everything she threw away, everything she made and protected. What was it to her? He was just a player, she couldn't believe he played with her! "I'm so sorry." She said quietly, her hands wrapped tightly against her head.

But I can't go on this way

She got off the position she was in her head slightly dizzy. She lay flat on her stomach on her other pillows. She stared at the picture of her and Natsume (That's the guy :D), they were snuggling together in a blue scarf making peace signs. "Where have this gone?" She asked herself, the wooden frame wrapped into her fragile hands.

I've got to stop it babe

"I should of stoped." She said remembering the way her lips gently glided onto his.

You've been wonderful in all that you can be

He had been, he treated her well and accepted her childish wishes. He was always there for her when she needed it. The only thing that he could of regretted was being with her. "I always hated what you said to me." Tears flowed down again like a river.

But it hurts when you say that you understand me

"How could you understand me?" Mikan whispered, her lips into a small frown. Her memories thought of the time she saw Luna and Natsume's lips touched.

So believe me I, I am sorry I, I am sorry I, I

"I'm sorry I ever dated a jerk!" Mikan shouted at the frame and let it drop to the floor.

I wanted you to be there when I fall  
I wanted you to see me through it all  
I wanted you to be the one I love  
I wanted you, I wanted you  
I wanted you to hold me in my sleep  
I wanted you to show me what I need  
I wanted you to know just how down deep  
I wanted you, I wanted you

She did wanted him to be there to save her when she fell down, or got emotional shot.(Bad comments or something like that, just got into it hehe.) She wanted him to see herself, not the childish girl everyone thought they saw. Her heart wished and hoped that he was the one that she would forevr be connected to. She did want him, for herself. Her hands wanted him to hold her, the person to cuddle with in a cold night. She hoped that he had everything she needed and wanted. Her mind wished he knew how deep she wanted him, but it never showed.

I've been pushing hard to open up the door

She pushed really hard just to believe that he didn't really need anyone else but her, Mikan's (I got to say her name now, It's all like her and she and stuff getting annoying to repeat.) doors wouldn't budge even if her fists pounded hard against them.

Trying to take us back to where we were before

The days she wished they still replayed, the day of children just learning how to love.

But I'm done I just can't do this anymore

What else can her heart take in more? It was just enough to leave her away to someone new.

Cause we can't be mended

He wasn't the perfect guy for her.

So let's stop pretending now

They weren't friends, they weren't enemies. They were nothing now. They just can't stop pretending to be anything else. They died alone.

We've been walking round in circles for some time

Her head went in circles but not his. He was just to still to figure her emotions.

And I think we should head for the finish line

She did try to finish up the remains of her relationship. Her ands pulling out details she kept dear.

So believe me I, I am sorry I.. I am sorry I, I

She was done.

I wanted you to be there when I fall  
I wanted you to see me through it all  
I wanted you to be the one I love  
I wanted you, I wanted you  
I wanted you to hold me in my sleep  
I wanted you to show me what I need  
I wanted you to know just how down deep  
I wanted you, I wanted you

She did wanted him to be there to save her when she fell down, or got emotional shot.(Bad comments or something like that, just got into it hehe.) She wanted him to see herself, not the childish girl everyone thought they saw. Her heart wished and hoped that he was the one that she would forevr be connected to. She did want him, for herself. Her hands wanted him to hold her, the person to cuddle with in a cold night. She hoped that he had everything she needed and wanted. Her mind wished he knew how deep she wanted him, but it never showed.

I, I I'm so sorry baby but

She wasn't sorry for the way she slapped him hard.

I, I I've got to pack up and leave but

She packed her things that day and left for her room, tears dripped all over his carpet.

I, I'll always remember how we came close to be

She would remember the way she felt when he held her. They were close to being in the stage for marriage until she saw that sight, that he created for her.

And what I wanted to be

She wanted to live her life with him. The life she dreamed of, the world she created.

I wanted you baby

She wanted him bad, but not now, never did she feel the same again.

Oooooh Yeahh

Yeah to his shit, to the bastard he was.

I wanted you

She did want him, that is.

I wanted, I wanted you

Where did she want him to go?

I wanted you to be there when I fall (I wanted you to be there, yeahhh)  
I wanted you to see me through it all  
I wanted you to be the one I love (Ooh ooh)  
I wanted you, I wanted you (I wanted you oh)  
I wanted you to hold me in my sleep  
I wanted you to show me what I need (I wanted you to know me just how down deep yeah)  
I wanted you to know just how down deep (I wanted you to know just how)  
I wanted you, I wanted you  
I wanted you  
I.. I wanted you, I wanted you

She did wanted him to be there to save her when she fell down, or got emotional shot.(Bad comments or something like that, just got into it hehe.) She wanted him to see herself, not the childish girl everyone thought they saw. Her heart wished and hoped that he was the one that she would forevr be connected to. She did want him, for herself. Her hands wanted him to hold her, the person to cuddle with in a cold night. She hoped that he had everything she needed and wanted. Her mind wished he knew how deep she wanted him, but it never showed. She wanted him. She knew it.

Everything changed, everything.

"Mikan…." Natsume said, his eyes fell low, his lips curved into a thin line.

End of Chapter 1 : I wanted you – Ina, Mikan x Natsume

Huyu-chan : That was long and painful, trying to write all the lyrics again! Here are the songs to vote for and here are the pairings.

Songs

Starstruck – Lady Gaga

Sorry Sorry – Super Junior M

Party Time! – Guardians 4

Live your Life – T.I FT Rihanna

Heart to Heart – Shanadoo

Pairings

Anna x Yuu (Is this right?)

Nonoko x Koko (Is this right as well?)

Tsubassa x Misaka (The married couple -.-?)

Hotaru x Ruka (The blackmailer….:D)

The Gakuen Alice Gang (Not much of a pair..)

______________________________________________________________________________

Huyu-chan : Anyways there are you suggestions and VOTE now! Please Read and Review :D

PS. Happy Thanksgiving everyone it's a bite early but hope you have a good one!


	3. Starstruck Hotaru x Ruka

Natsume's Infinite Playlist

x-o-x-o

_Jealousy,_

_The anger we feel,_

_The sorrow we bring,_

_It really sucks._

x-o-x-o

Huyu-chan : HELLO! I know! I've been dead to Fanfiction ever since like October!!! I've recently gotten a lot of homework and a lot of school work, education before other things. If you know what I mean, hehe. Anyways, sorry! I'll try to update my best!! I'm pretty sad, I don't have a lot of reviews D: But anyways, Enjoy~

Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me, belongs to Higuchi Tachibana!

Thanks to those who review :

_Akki Rikki, PolkaDottedSmile, black neko hime, Chiaki Harukaze, agus-chan. Without you guys, my readers, this wouldn't have been possible. THANK YOU!_

Chapter 2: Live your life – Rihanna and T.I, Hotaru x Ruka

I don't own the lyrics or the music or the pairing!

(Rihanna):  
You're gonna be a shining star, fancy clothes, fancy car-ars.  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far.  
Cause everyone knows, who you are-are.  
So live your life, ay ay ay.  
Instead of chasing that paper.  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
Ain't got no time for no haters.  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
No telling where it'll take you.  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
Cause I'm a paper chaser.  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)

(T.I.):  
Nevermind what haters say, ignore them 'til they fade away.  
Amazing they ungreat for after all the games I gave away.  
Safe to say I paved the way, for you can't get paid today.  
You still be wasting days away, nah had I never saved the day.  
Consider them my protégé, how much I think they should pay.  
Instead of being gracious, they violated and made you wait.  
I never been a hater still I love them, yeah I graze the way.  
Some say they so yay and no they couldn't even work on Labor day.  
It aint that they black or white, their hands of area in shades of grey.  
I'm West side anyway, even if I left the day it fades away.  
Some move away to make a way not move away cause they afraid.  
I'll go back to the hood and all you ever did was hate away.  
I pray for patience but they make me want to face away.  
Like I once made them scream, now I could make them plead their case away.  
Been thuggin' all my life, can't say I don't deserve to take a break.  
If you ever see me catch a case, and watch my future fade away.

(Rihanna):  
You're gonna be a shining star, fancy clothes, fancy car-ars.  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far.  
Cause everyone knows, who you are-are.  
So live your life, ay ay ay.  
Instead of chasing that paper.  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
Ain't got no time for no haters  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
No telling where it'll take you.  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
Cause I'm a paper chaser.  
Just living my life.

(T.I.):  
I'm the opposite of moderate, immaculately polished with the spirit of a hustler and the swagger of a college kid.  
Allergic to the counterfeit, impartial to the politics.  
Articulate but still would grab a nigga by the collar quick.  
Whoever had problems, they reckonsile they just holla 'tip.  
If that don't work and just fails, then turn around and follow 'tip.  
I got love for the game but ay I'm not in love with all of it.  
I do without the fame and the rappers nowadays are comedy.  
The hootin' and the hollerin', back and forth with the argueing.  
Where you from, who you know, what you make and what kind of car you in.  
Seems as though you lost sight of whats important with the positive.  
And checks until your bank account, and you're about poverted.  
Your values is a disarrayed, prioritized are horribly.  
Unhappy with the riches cause you pis-pone morraly.  
Ignoring all prior advice and fore warning.  
And we might be full of ourselves all of a sudden aren't we?

(Rihanna):  
You're gonna be a shining star, fancy clothes, fancy car-ars.  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far.  
Cause everyone knows, who you are-are.  
So live your life, ay ay ay.  
Instead of chasing that paper.  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
Ain't got no time for no haters  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
No telling where it'll take you.  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
Cause I'm a paper chaser.  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)

So live your life.

Um, about this. I really have no idea what to write about Hotaru x Ruka. So sorry. Um, okay I have an idea. When ever I don't have a story to write, I'll leave this big space and that's where your imagination comes in!! I'll send the link to the song and you think about Hotaru x Ruka! So sorry! D: Link : .com/watch?v=bEanxQqdYWg

HAHAHHA!! There is a part 2 for you guys LOL. I actually have a story for one of the songs that are requested. The song?

REAL Chapter 2: Starstruck – Lady Gaga, Hotaru x Ruka

I don't own the lyrics or the music or the pairing!

Groove Slam, Work it back  
Filter that, Baby bump that track  
Groove Slam, Work it back  
Filter that, Baby bump that track

Groove Slam, Work it back  
Space Cowboy just play that track  
GaGa in the room, so Starstruck  
Cherry Cherry Cherry Cherry, boom boom

Rollin' up to the club on the weekend  
Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin'  
Fantasize on the track that you're tweakin'  
Blow my heart up

Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Cue me up, on the twelve on your table  
I'm so Starstruck

[CHORUS]  
So starstruck,  
baby could you blow my heart up?

I'm so, I'm so Starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
[3x]

Baby now that we're alone, got a request?  
Would you make me number one on your playlist?  
Got your DREÂ© headphones with the left side on  
Wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth, uh huh

Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Put the breakdown first  
Up into the chorus to the verse, rick-a rick-a reverse

[CHORUS]  
So starstruck,  
baby could you blow my heart up?

I'm, I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
[3x]

Hey Lil' Mama, really, really is that him?  
I have seen him before, when she got all them big rims  
Give to the cash flow, my family they on trips  
Should Shawty say hand over your signature right here

Like it's just a dotted line, and I'm supposed to sign  
How she add it up, automatic and I think it's going down  
She's so starstruck, the gal all stuck  
Aw xxxx I had an overdose, too many Starbucks

Ain't neva seen a balla, paper that stack taller  
Stunna soon let the top back on that Chevy impala  
Hummers and all that fully loaded with two starters  
What do you call that when you're shawty with two daughters?

But that's another chapter, slow lover bachelor  
I don't know me, that's part of the baby actor  
Complete swagger, there go the dagger  
Got what she want, shawty happily ever after

[CHORUS]  
So starstruck,  
baby could you blow my heart up?

I'm so, I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
[3x]

Groove Slam, Work it back  
Filter that, Baby bump that track  
Groove Slam, Work it back  
Filter that, Baby bump that track

Groove Slam, Work it back  
Filter that, Baby bump that track  
Groove Slam, Work it back  
Filter that, Baby bump that track

Baby now that we're alone, got a request?  
Would you make me number one on your playlist?  
Got your DREÂ© headphones with the left side on  
Wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth, uh huh

Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Put the breakdown first  
Up into the chorus to the verse,  
I'm so, I'm so

[CHORUS]  
So starstruck,  
baby could you blow my heart up?

I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
[3x]

I'm so, I'm so

Why did Lady gaga even put in Flo Rida? I don't like his rapping, so um, no Flo rida parts in this!!

Starstruck – Lady Gaga

_Groove Slam, Work it back_

Hotaru loaded her camera, a groovy sound came on, the opening of it. She slapped on a pair of scientific lens and had them screwed on. She then noticed that people were working backwards, so she decided that they were morons.

_  
Filter that, Baby bump that track  
Groove Slam, Work it back  
Filter that, Baby bump that track_

"UGH! I need these pictures filtered on photoshop!" Hotaru said realizing that they were token a few weeks ago. She then looked around, her best friend Mikan was bumping into everyone on the track. "That baka!" Hotaru muttered and walked away.

_Groove Slam, Work it back  
Space Cowboy just play that track  
GaGa in the room, so Starstruck  
Cherry Cherry Cherry Cherry, boom boom_

She fiddled with her camera again, this time in ready position. All she could her is announcer guys are saying to work it back to the camera to 2 unknown boys. Ruka was all dressed up in a space cowboy suit for his up coming movie, 'When space meets cowboy' he sighed miserably. Music flowed into the audience, '_Waiting music just great!_' Hotaru thought annoyed. Hotaru sighed, all the fangirls are going Gaga for Ruka! She brought out some Cherry bombs that were actually flash grenades and flung them out. BOOM BOOM! They exploded.

_Rollin' up to the club on the weekend_

Her idiotic friend dragged her out that day to a club, they were partying like there was no tomorrow.

_  
Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin'_

She saw Ruka and Natsume, they were crowed by a group of fangirls. They were busting out some hot moves and she brought out her camera. '_Ah camera! SWEET LOVING MONEY YOU MAKE CAMERA!_' she thought evily, million clicks flashed.

_  
Fantasize on the track that you're tweakin'  
Blow my heart up_

She saw him move to the beat, a classy little ballerina. Sometimes she actually liked Ruka, and sometimes he has blown her heart away.

_Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader_

"Hotaru! Come dance!" Ruka said, his blonde hair swinging from his head. '_He must be drunk!_' She waited a little and then got up and just that instant, it changed to a slow song. '_Damn!_' She thought angrily. Ruka's arm flung to her waist, while she was slowly moving for her Baka Gun.

_  
Run it back with original flavor  
Cue me up, on the twelve on your table  
I'm so Starstruck_

She watched his feet start swirling, bad move. He moved away from her and decided to go to a 12 table. He sat and looked at her, his eye glowing with kindness only Hotaru would know. She gighed and walked towards him, grabbing the seat and sitting down with a heave. 'I'm so starstruck, or even love struck!' She smiled a little, forgetting that Mikan was actually gone.

_So starstruck,  
baby could you blow my heart up?_

_I'm, I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?_

If only she knew that he was falling for her. If only he knew she was falling for her. '_Usagi-chan._' They both thought. They all knew that they both were starstruck. If only they knew it was Love struck instead. "Can you blow my heart up now?" they both whispered, to themselves that is.

_Groove Slam, Work it back_

Hotaru loaded her camera, a groovy sound came on, the opening of it. She slapped on a pair of scientific lens and had them screwed on. She then noticed that people were working backwards, so she decided that they were morons.

_  
Filter that, Baby bump that track  
Groove Slam, Work it back  
Filter that, Baby bump that track_

"UGH! I need these pictures filtered on photoshop!" Hotaru said realizing that they were token a few weeks ago. She then looked around, her best friend Mikan was bumping into everyone on the track. "That baka!" Hotaru muttered and walked away.

_Baby now that we're alone, got a request?_

Ruka wanted to be a good person, so he went over to the DJ and requested Lady gaga's starstruck song. He went back to Hotaru and pulled her up to dance. HE just wanted them to be alone together for at least a minute of two.

_  
Would you make me number one on your playlist?_

"Would you make me number 1?" Ruka said to Hotaru. She didn't understand at all but just nodded and smiled, at least he was talking to her. "On the top 100 chart in Japan, you're going to be at least number 1 or 2, depending on Natsume." She laughed sweetly.

_  
Got your DREÂ© headphones with the left side on_

She noticed that the DJ had cool headphones and she wanted to get a pair of those for her music sessions.

_  
Wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth, uh huh_

She also noticed that Ruka could DJ as well. He usually didn't but sometimes he would. Does he like the records a lot? Why did DJs always scratch them? She'll never understand anything.

_Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader_

Ruka put his hands on her waist, she freaked. Did he know her feelings for her yet?

_  
Run it back with original flavor_

He placed his head on her head, a blush spread on his face. He quickly hid it, he looked at a girl and pretended that he didn't care about the situation he was in.

_  
Put the breakdown first_

Hotaru looked at this and furiously walked away from him. '_What's wrong with him! He's such a player._' She wiped her tears and looked down at the floor. Was any of it true?

_  
Up into the chorus to the verse,_

He ran after her. "HOTARU!" He yelled. "WHAT!? Do you want something Bunny-boy? Or should I say, Playboy Bunny-chan!?" She said as if she was caught on fire. Hotaru, #1 blackmailer truly found love, but know was it all gone?"But! I LOVE YOU!" Ruka blurted. A mad blush covering his face and ears.

_  
I'm so, I'm so_

'_I'm so, I'm so stupid!_' Hotaru mentally slapped herself. "Sorry." She apologized, she then took hold of his shirt. Pulling him closer to her, their lips just apart. She kissed his soft lips, and tears slipped out. It was a moment to always love, They both were so Starstruck.

Natsume watched the moment before him. He smirked a big smirk and couldn't wait to Blackmail the #1 Blackmailer! The floor starting rumbling and the colours were slowly changing. "Oh shit!" Natsume said, he thought of terrible slow songs in his mind. Whatever it was, he hoped it was catchy.

End of Chapter 2

Huyu-chan : How did you like it? I know I kinda took out Flo Rida's part….BUT I got you um 2 stories, kinda. Anyways Look at the list below to review a new song!! Yay!

**Songs:**

Beautiful, Dirty, and Rich – Lady Gaga

Sorry Sorry – Super Junior

Starstruck – 3oh3 featuring Katy Perry

Remedy – Little Boots

Party Time! – Guardians 4

**Pairings :**

Tsubassa x Misaka

Anna x Yuu

Koko x Sumire

Mikan x Natsume

Gakuen Alice vs Luna

**Don't forget to Read and Review!! Reviews would be appreciated! THANK YOU! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. **– Huyu-chan


	4. Merry Christmas Gakuen Alice!

Natsume's Infinite Playlist

x-o-x-o

_With fame and success,_

_Comes something more sinful,_

_Something that cannot be beautiful,_

_But something dirty only the rich know._

x-o-x-o

Huyu-chan: Hey! Haven't updated in weeks and months xD Sorry. The few last days before the break have been cram session! My class had to do a lot of work, especially with our Math and History work. Man, everything was crammed up in the few last days Dx Well! I'm back and it's almost Christmas! Yay! AND ALSO : Merry Christmas guys ;D

Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Higuchi Tachibana!

Thanks for the reviews :

Akki Rikki, Blissful Delight, Najika Tsubasa-chan, Chiaki Nakamaru. Thanks for your reviews, it seems like a lot of the readers decreased o.o! But you guys stayed with it so Here ya go!

Pairing and Song Changed, Sorry!

Chapter 4: Merry Christmas – Gakuen Alice

I don't own the Lyrics or artist

All the right moves – One Republic

All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got all the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down

Just paint the picture of a perfect place  
They've got it better than what anyone's told you  
They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades  
And we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers

I know we've got it good

But they've got it made  
And the grass is getting greener each day  
I know things are looking up  
But soon they'll take us down  
before anybody's knowing our name.

They've got all the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces  
So yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down

Do you think I'm special?  
Do you think I'm nice?  
Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?  
Between the noise you hear  
And the sound you like  
Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?

It can be possible that rain can fall,  
Only when it's over our heads  
The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away  
Over the world is death.

They've got,  
They've got all the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces  
So yeah, we're going down

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down

It doesn't matter what you see.  
I know I could never be  
Someone that looks like you.  
It doesn't matter what you say  
I know i could never face  
someone that could sound like you.

All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces  
So yeah, we're going down

All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces  
So yeah, we're going down

They said, everybody knows everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah we're going down  
They said, everybody knows everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah we're going down

Yeah we're going down  
Yeah we're going down

All the right moves, hey  
Yeah, we're going down  
All the right moves, hey  
Yeah, we're going down

Love that song ;D

All the right moves –One Republic

_All the right friends in all the wrong places_

Mikan walked around, the snow crunching against her feet. Her friends everywhere in Central town when they should've been in their dorms. Man, were they all in the wrong places and screwed!

_So yeah, we're going down_

Mikan's scarf warmed her neck against the freezing cold wind. Her breath heated the air and gave out big, white steam. She knew that they wouldn't last long against Persona's angry fists. They would go down in a fight against him, they were all going down. Her mouth shaped a pathetic frown and her boots crinkled against the slush.

_They've got all the right moves in all the right faces_

_They've got all the right moves in all the right faces_

They sure did move fast around. Shopping for the final sales for their special secret Santas. Mikan sighed, she already did that 2 weeks ago and soon the lights of Central Town flickered down. Her friends all had a bright, satisfied smiles. "Mikan, what did you buy your secret Santa?" Anna asked. A Blue box in a 'Xin chào Vẻ đẹp' shopping bag. "You guys went to a Vietnamese shop?" Mikan asked, trying to read the bag.

_So yeah, we're going down_

"Yup! The shop reads, Hello Beauty! In Vietnamese." Nonoko said, her cute face starting to grin. Mikan felt her stupidity draining down in the sewers. "Persona is on watch guard! We got to go, or we're going down. And with a beating!" Yuu exclaimed. The whole group gasped and hurried to their dorm rooms.

_Just paint the picture of a perfect place_

"Does anybody have the drawing alice?" Ruka asked, his hands gripping the fur of a bunny. Mikan nodded, her S.E.C alice came in handy again. She grabbed a paint brush and started drawing her dorm, then with a finishing touch she made a portal. "Let's go!" she shouted to the group.

_  
They've got it better than what anyone's told you_

"Hey Mikan, I forgot to tell you. Did you see Natsume anywhere?" Mikan shook her head and frowned. "No why Hotaru?" she asked, her hands place to warm her cheeks. "Nothing…" The ice queen muttered. 'Maybe she hasn't found out that Natsume's her Secret Santa.' She thought with a smug grin.

_  
They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades_

"Hey well look at this." Mikan picked up a playing card and flung it to the window, immediately Sumire rushed towards the window with her alice activated. "It's a playing card! And it's the King of Hearts, and a Queen of Spades." She grumbled sadly, no cat nip for her.

_  
And we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers_

"Oh no! It's persona. At least we're at a dorm. Say were having a sleep over!" Koko screamed, hiding in a closet. "He'll try to take Mikan then, into the Dangerous Ability Class!" Kitsuneme said, making the tension worst. "No! We'll defend her! We'll fight till the end, right!?" Sumire said. Hotaru nodded and pulled out her Baka gun. All their presents were hidden under the Christmas tree in Mikan's Special Star room.

_I know we've got it good_

All of them gulped and grasped their chest in a panicked instinct.

_But they've got it made_

They all waited, sweat slowly going down their foreheads.

_  
And the grass is getting greener each day_

The pictures in Mikan's room seemed to act as life. Like the one of a grassy meadow. They all placed eyes and imagined heaven like.

_  
I know things are looking up_

They all heard the foot steps creaking up the plain wood. There hearts pounding heavily.

_  
But soon they'll take us down_

The door opened, Everyone gasped. They have the right to stay silent.

_  
before anybody's knowing our name._

"Natsume!" Mikan cried. All the children let out a gasp of breathe. They sighed and glared him angrily.

SADLY I'm not finishing the song. SUPER TIRED, of the Christmas Rush LOL xD BUT Finishing the story:

Natsume glared back, his ruby eyes finally had a warm feeling that the gang nodded in response. He placed his black and red plaid box under the tree and walked off. They all stared off to him wondering what he got and who's Santa was he. They just shrugged it off and waved Mikan goodbye. Christmas day came and the gang came back into the room, even the whole class was partying it up! "Okay guys settle down! Now we're opening gifts, like yay!" Mikan cheered as her classmates did the same

Mikan went under the Christmas tree, that was glowing with beauty, and pulled out a blue with red polka dotted box and handed it towards Natsume. "For you, have fun!" she smiled and went down to reach for another box and soon all the boxes were gone. Natsume went over to the bed and sat down with his gift. He pulled on the green ribbon and ripped through the wrapping. Opened the light brown box, and his eyes widened. It was the latest collection of 'Best of the worst : Shonen Jump!' and a new book with the latest chapters of 'Bleach' (I don't own these books, and Best of the worst : Shonen Jump doesn't exist I think!)

Along with the manga books came a pair of alice stones, the colour of orange and red. A teddy bear with a pink ribbon sat on the alice stones and had a card. "Merry Christmas Natsume!" in a blue card. Natsume smiled and looked around, everyone was opening their gifts and they were so happy.

Koko had a blue mask with a black marker and a book about secrets, and how to read a person's mind better than the best. He grinned and Kitsuneme had the same but in a red mask, and a book about how to fly higher than birds. Yuu had a small book about the illusions, and a mask to show his own illusions to himself. He was smiling and grinning the whole time to his experience. He really liked the gift his Santa gave him, a lot.

Anna was simply grinning and "Kyaa"ing about her gift. With her gift was a cute 'Hello Kitty' Make up set and a 'Chef's best little book' (Don't own Hello Kitty D:) with a pink bow. Nonoko had a potion set with tons of destructive chemicals with a 'How to make a atomic bomb' book along with a blue bow. Sumire had cute cosplay headband and clothes. She than had a golden ring and a 'Natsume and Ruka Fanclub Photo Shoot' book, she screamed.

Hotaru had the latest metal and robot tools to her hands. With a dangerously created Baka Gun. The Baka gun, V.89 WITH SUPER CANON THAT CAN SPOT A BAKA INCLUDES PEPPER BLACK BAKA SPRAY. She smiled with a evil gleam in her eye. 'Oh someone is going to be my perfect experimental person!' she thought with a smug smirk on her flawless face. Ruka had a key, which was the key to the state of Japan Farm/Zoo. It had over 100,000 animals! Oh he was in heaven, and the whole thing was in Gakuen Alice! His image of Heaven turned into a different image, full of animals. He smiled in his little day dream.

Mikan opened the huge, red and black plaid box. Inside had a 20 pack of howalons and she grinned. Along with the candy was a big teddy bear, the size of her but a bit taller. It was soo cute and in the mouth was a card with a rose attached. "To Mikan. Hope you like the Teddy Bear, and Lots of Love. Santa" The card was in handwriting and Mikan smiled happily to herself. "Thank you Santa!" she exclaimed to the party guests. They all looked at her, and they were confused, wondering what she meant. Until a flame caster smirked and chuckled a little while the party resumed. Mikan walked up to Natsume, and shook him. "Hey! What!? What's wrong." Mikan asked, her head in confusion like always. Natsume chuckled slid and he smiled towards her. "Ps, here." He said before his lips softly placed against hers. With a smile they both released the kiss, "Merry Christmas Mikan." He whispered. "Merry Christmas."

END of Chapter 4

Huyu-chan: Well the song was super long and I didn't want to do such a long song. Sorry! Have a long weekend guys and request for the next chapter! Merry Christmas guys! And Happy New Year!


	5. Author's Notice :D

Author's Note

Haha! Hello! Hello! Happy New Years! It's a bite late but it's the thought that counts right? Now it's official that 2010 is here, and it's been here for a while! Tomorrow will be the day I dislike a LOT. Anybody know?

If you guessed SCHOOL. Then your right! BECAUSE it's soo hard D: And that saddens me D: This year, my revolution is to work harder and to finish these fanfics! Of course I will be starting on some of the new ones. Recently I've made 6 chapters (all hand written) of Sweet Candy which will be my next project of fanfictions! I'm putting this note to Strawberry Calendars and Natsume's Infinite Playlist. Next of that, the first to be updated would be Strawberry Calendar, why? BECAUSE I have been so drowned in it and the ending is only a few chapters away D: Sad face eh?

Natsume's Infinite Playlist is next….Wait scratch that. The first to be updated would be Strawberry Calendars. Scratched! :D Actually I'm more into Gakuen Alice since everything so the first to be updated would be Natsume's Infinite Playlist! Ah hehe. I've gotten into Harvest Moon Animal Parade! I know you guys really don't care but, I ust love Toby! He's awesome :D

SOO here's that best! For the readers of Natsume's Infinite Playlist, Leave me a request song (because this is for my 2 stories.) Strawberry Calendars readers, beware of an ending that will leave you unsurprised and sadden, or very pleased! Thanks :D

Good Luck everyone and for those people starting school!

-Yours Truly

Huyutfsakura :D 3


	6. Butterfly on your right shoulder M x N

Natsume's Infinite Playlist

x-o-x-o

_Told you I love you_

_Never did, never will_

_That broke you heart right?_

_Now you're off on a kill_

x-o-x-o

Huyu-chan: IT HAS BEEN FOREVER SINCED I UPDATED. OMG! Of course you know the reason ;) SCHOOL. When it's summer break I'll update like crazy kay? Today's mother's day! Yay! Thank your moms! This chapter isn't going to be a mother's day chapter it's a surprise :P On to the story! Plus, I've gotten into Vocaloids A LOT. Favourite pair is Len X Rin kagamine!!! They are soo cute together! I feel like a super pervert writing these things xD!

Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Higuchi Tachibana!

Thanks for the reviews:

Blissful Delight, XxanonimatoxX (a movie? What do you mean!?) Yes, sadly after I didn't update I've only gotten 2 new replies D:

Don't own the lyrics or pairing

Len Kagamine – Butterfly on your right shoulder (Mikan X Natsume)

Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly  
The corner of the room is where we had kissed  
I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain  
A piano echoes, trapped inside my head

Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly  
The corner of the room is where we had kissed  
I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain  
A piano echoes, trapped inside my head

Hurry and please wake me up right now because I'm having a nightmare again  
First impressions and early things like that are really only trivial, right?  
If you asked me where I want to go, then I wouldn't be able to answer you  
The night was too impressive for me, so it dazzled me and now I've lost my way  
Doing all I can, making my eyelashes long  
Wearing eyeliner and then my lips will glitter

Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly  
The corner of the room is where we had kissed  
I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain  
A piano echoes, trapped inside my head

Aren't I right? Why is it so hard? Annoying. Why is it so hard?

Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly  
The corner of the room is where we had kissed  
I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain  
A piano echoes, trapped inside my head

I was standing there out in the rain, my hair seemed frozen and strange in the cold  
My loneliness went down the drain while I was shivering and waiting here for you  
When I follow you and then run away, it means that I want you to follow me as well  
If you think that I'm kidding around, then you'll end up hurt, do you understand?  
Painting my nails red and wearing a two-bit ring  
Everytime that I get hurt, I get new earrings

Hold me 'cause I have a black hole inside me  
You're the only one who can make it disappear for good  
Aren't you the one? You know that you are  
Making me lose control, I can't help it

I want to die now from all of my regrets  
Which do I have more of, my self-pity or my pleasures?  
Make it all stop now or I'll end up crazy  
Give me one moment of knowing I can be at ease

Hold me 'cause I have a black hole inside me  
You're the only one who can make it disappear for good  
Aren't you the one? You know that you are  
Making me lose control, I can't help it

I want to die now from all of my regrets  
Which do I have more of, my self-pity or my pleasures?  
Make it all stop now or I'll end up crazy  
Give me one moment of knowing I can be at ease

Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly  
The corner of the room is where we had kissed  
I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain  
A piano echoes, trapped inside my head

_Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly  
the corner of the room is where we had kissed  
I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain  
A piano echoes, trapped inside my head _

_Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly  
the corner of the room is where we had kissed  
I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain  
A piano echoes, trapped inside my head_

Mikan was over at Natsume's room and they sat together. Both having but on fake butterfly tattoos for the school festival, now that it was over they finally had time for each other. Gently Natsume pulled Mikan closer to him, they were in one of the corners easily hidden from people entering the room. They lips touched briefly before it crashed evenly together mashing their soft lips in unison. The beating of heart beats and the notes of pianos echoed through their heads. They finally knew what love was and what pain it would bring.

_Hurry and please wake me up right now because I'm having a nightmare again  
First impressions and early things like that are really only trivial, right?  
If you asked me where I want to go, then I wouldn't be able to answer you  
The night was too impressive for me, so it dazzled me and now I've lost my way  
Doing all I can, making my eyelashes long  
Wearing eyeliner and then my lips will glitter_

Natsume opened his eyes, gasping for breath in that deadly kiss he had with a unknown girl. He got up and dressed up in his uniform and went to school, there he saw her. Widening his eyes he called out to her which she responded with her name. "My name's Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga." She said her brown eyes with innocent feelings but a hint of curiosity. First impressions are important right? Natsume wondered this thought but went to his class. The day went by and it was in the evening, before he went to bed he brought his eyes to look at the pale moon. Remembering the night he had his first kiss with that brunette he always dreamed about, her eyes framed with black eyelashes with purple eyeliner and pink glossy lips that marked his lips all the times they kissed.

_Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly  
the corner of the room is where we had kissed  
I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain  
A piano echoes, trapped inside my head _

_Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly  
the corner of the room is where we had kissed  
I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain  
A piano echoes, trapped inside my head_

Natsume had the same dream again, this time he woke up in even breaths and awaited for the sun to rise.

_I was standing there out in the rain, my hair seemed frozen and strange in the cold  
My loneliness went down the drain while I was shivering and waiting here for you  
When I follow you and then run away, it means that I want you to follow me as well  
If you think that I'm kidding around, then you'll end up hurt, do you understand?  
Painting my nails red and wearing a two-bit ring  
Every time that I get hurt, I get new earrings_

It never did, he looked out when he heard faint taps on his windows. It was raining; it never rains in the middle of May though! He went to look outside, he really need to use a cool water source to burn down his desires and calm his pure mind. He kept walking outside, with only a black sweater, white shirt, blue baggy pants, and black pumas on. He stood in the middle of a field, mud pooling around his shoes while he remembered a thought. He was waiting in the rain for his death to come, until the same girl came and offered him an umbrella. He ran. Away from everything, then he came back, followed her, and ran away. Such stupidness went through his mind that time, but then in the same rain he confessed to her; she thought about it but only replied with "It's only the way you love a sister." He could of sworn he heard a huge crack in his heart and deeply he had gotten his love broken in half. After that time he started to become emo, getting black nail polish, earrings, and wanting more than anything is to have love again.

_Hold me 'cause I have a black hole inside me  
You're the only one who can make it disappear for good  
Aren't you the one? You know that you are  
Making me lose control, I can't help it_

I want to die now from all of my regrets  
Which do I have more of, my self-pity or my pleasures?  
Make it all stop now or I'll end up crazy  
Give me one moment of knowing I can be at ease

No wonder he hated meeting new people, and no wonders this was the past. The heart turned black, all emotions escaping from his body. 'Why can't I have her?' he thought, regret and pain filling his mind. Only wanting her meant dreaming about her, pledging everything he is to her. 'I'm so dead, I can't leave her alone and myself!' he thought angrily. Can't this rain wash away everything?

_Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly  
the corner of the room is where we had kissed  
I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain  
A piano echoes, trapped inside my head_

This was the final time he would think about her. With this, he threw away a bottle into the sea. Slowly, the bottle drifted and swayed farther and farther away from him. "Goodbye. Forever" he murmured.

END of chapter 4

Huyu-chan: This was a heart breaking story eh? Anyways, hope to update a lot sooner! I think I did well with this :P Read and Review! Oh and Happy Mother's day!!


End file.
